Mig 31 Firefox
Background (from the fictional flying machines wiki) The fundamental purpose behind the MiG-31 program was to develop an aircraft capable of intercepting anything the West currently had, which at that time was the Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird, U-2B, TR-1, and the D-21 drone. The cold war was still at its peak and the need to keep the other guy honest had led the United States to begin overflights of Russia with spyplanes. Thus, the Mach 5 Lockheed D-21 drone launched from a "mother-ship" SR-71 was the only real concern Russia had in 1982, a very real one nonetheless. The Americans already had several successful launches and recoveries of the unmanned aircraft, and with its penetration speed of Mach 5 at an altitude of well over 100,000 feet, Mikoyan-Gurevich needed to make this their primary target. Much of what they had learned from the MiG-25 Foxbat programme was applied to create one of the most advanced aircraft to ever take to the skies. The Firefox was at the forefront of aviation technology and the United States recognized this. The budget kept getting larger and the hopes of building more than two prototypes began to diminish quickly. The titanium manufacturing process alone was already far beyond the initial budget for the program, but officials pushed regardless. They were not to be outdone by anyone, and they certainly would not allow the American's to overfly their airspace unchallenged any longer. The MiG-31 was to be the ultimate advanced interceptor aircraft. Following the existance of the Firefox becoming known to the US Government, a plan was developed to place an experienced combat pilot named Mitchel Gant in the vicinity of the prototype during it's final trials, with orders to steal the aircraft and fly it to the West for analysis. During the flight, Gant was pursued by a Russian test pilot flying the only other prototype, resulting in a prolonged aerial battle which resulted in the destruction of the second prototype. The Mikoyan-Gurevich Design Bureau succeeded in creating an aircraft with capabilities far beyond anything the west currently had by using the proven "brute force" design tactic so typical of Russian military aircraft. The creative minds at the Mikoyan-Gurevich design bureau learned as much about what was being done at the time as they could, then improved upon the concepts in many ways. The west recognized this as an opportunity to even the table and consequently made the radical decision to steal the aircraft from Russia. They succeeded in doing so, succeeding also in destroying the only other prototype example of the MiG-31. With both aircraft gone, all of the program funding used to build the first two prototypes gone, and several of their lead engineers dead, Mikoyan-Gurevich decided not to reinstate the Firefox program. This effectively ended the legacy of one of the greatest, most powerful and technologically advanced aircraft of our time. There have been many stories about how the Firefox was never spoken of again among the corridors at Mikoyan-Gurevich. All records of it, along with the tooling, were destroyed shortly after it was stolen, and there exists no mention of the programme in any Russian aviation literature. It was viewed by many of the top Russian commandants as an "embarrassing" end to such an incredible machine. Model Type - Mig-31 Prototype Class - High Speed Interceptor Crew - 1 SDC By Location Nose/Cockpit 250 Main Body/fuselage 500 Wings (2) 260ea Tailplanes (2) 145ea Engines (2) 375ea AR - 11 (vehicle AR) Armour - Stops upto and including the equivalent of 22 cal. pistol rounds. Explosive and ramjet rounds are still effective. Speed Flying - Mach 5 at high altitude, mach 1.5 at low altitude Range - Combat Radius 4800km Altitude - 36 000m+ (120 500ft) Statistics Height - 5.03m (16ft 9in) Length - 18.93m (63ft 1in) Width - 13.58m (45ft 3in) Weight - 41 tons maximum, 27 tons empty Cargo - Minimal survival gear Power System - 2 Tumansky RJ-15BD-600 high-bypass afterburning turbojets with 50,000 lbs. thrust each. Cost - millions of dollars US Weapons Weapon Type - Twin 23mm cannon Primary Purpose - anti-fighter Range - 2000m Damage - 2d6x10 per round, fires only bursts Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks, use gatling gun rules for bursts Payload - 1000 rounds Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Weapon Bay Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter, anti-installation Range - As per missile type Damage - As per missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilot attacks Payload - 6 Heavy HE Air to Air missiles Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - anti-missile energy weapon Primary Purpose - Anti-missile Range - unknown Damage - detonates missile Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and penalties use vehicle combat training and combat flying +15% to all piloting rolls Systems of Note EEG Feedback system - This was a revolutionary thought based system that controlled the weapons systems firing. Receptors were built into the special helmet and the pilot just had to think about firing the weapon, in Russian, in order to fire the system. This allowed the physical aspects the pilot could control to be more focused on. This imparts an additional +1 to strike with any weapon system. Radar - Range of 200 miles (370km). Able to track upto 24 targets, display 18 targets and lock onto 6 targets at once. Radar Warning Receiver - Warns of potential Radar Lock. Range - 200 miles ECM Pod - -20% penalty to opposing radar/sensor operators to detect Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 75% to cause locked on missiles to lose lock and fly off elsewhere. 24 total charges. Targeting Computer - +1 to strike with all on board weapon systems Combat Computer - Identifies Friend or Foe and is tied to the radar System. Low Altitude Navigation and Targeting Infrared for Night (LANTIRN) - For dropping laser guided munitions. +1 to strike with said munitions. FLIR - Advanced forward looking infa-red system for night operations GPS/Inertial Navigation System. Communications - range 500km, can be boosted by satellite uplink Ejection Systems - Ejects Pilot from damaged aircraft. References Used Fictional Flying machines Wiki Various Reference books on fighter air craft Wikipedia